Enter The Dragon
by Septhiroth
Summary: The Astral Dragon.....The Kaiser Dragon.....The battle for the world is at hand....Will the powers of the Son Of Ra Prine be enough to over throw his dark ally? Or will the darkness consume the soul of the young dragon, and finally lead to the fate of the
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not claim any legal right for having any of these characters, so don't sue me. It would be a waste of time, besides, I can't afford the sum anyway!   
  
  
Chapter One: Awakening  
  
My story begins long ago. It was a time when, all was well in my world. Many of the visitors that have come to my world, call it the 'digital world.' It really doesn't matter, since the worlds are all connected, via different dimensions and such. The digital world, some see it as an oasis in a vast, imponderable void of metaphysics. Others see it as a cesspool of the slums of the dimensions.  
My story starts were all the dimensions connect. In a place…Of supreme happiness. A nirvana of life, hope, and enlightenment. It was there, where I was….Born. You see, unlike most of the dimensional beings that were my creators. There was a being, that was digimon, and superior then what was known.  
When I was born, my beautiful mother, Hera, birthed me from a place that was strange and unknown…even to her. I was her young son, Kunjin. A boy who was a Endless. Born from the world of mortals, and infused with the 'being' of a god. I spent my early eons grown and learning how to be a god. It was not easy, since my mother believed that I was a 'second advent' or incarnation of the Dragon god, Ra Prine. That dragon god was known for his amazing abilities during the 'End Day'. Ra was an unbelievable user in the mystical arts, his skills were known all over the continuum.   
On that final day, our day of being gods, Ra had sacrificed himself to save all life. Before he passed on to the next plane, Ra had told my Mother, that there child would be a 'Second Advent' of power. As you could guess, Ra died and soon after, I was born. From that day on, I dreamed of visiting the land of the Mortals, and finally finding out my destiny in the universe. Fate has a way of snagging its victims when they least expect it. That's what happened on my last day of god-hood.  
It was on that day, that I was sent away, or -cast away-. The fellow gods decided it was time for me to go. This was after my unfortunate accident with my powers, which caused the death of over 4 million star systems. I will go into detail on those events when the time is right.  
In a flash, it was all gone, I was sent hurtling away from my celestial home, cast down on the mortal world. My formed crashed into the world, deep into the ocean. The resulting explosion caused a massive tidal wave that swept across the mainland, causing the deaths of untold civilizations.   
It was there, that I slept. I slept, not dreaming nor resting, just floundering in a limbo of hell on earth. It was there that I slept, waiting for the day, the hour, the minute, the second that I would rise up from this prison. An eternity seemed to creep by, but finally, on that fateful mortal day…..I awoke.  
  
  



	2. Streams......

Chapter Two: Streams  
  
Pain…. The small flash of a human emotion. Pain…Can one truly understand it? As being a god, this was new to me. On that cold, raining night. With the thunder telling all of creation of its power. The light would shine for mere seconds, as if the scrolls had been opened. Depicted in our sacred text, of the power of heaven. This was no heaven, just a flicker of nature's unnatural power. My power…  
Finally, after a long, endless sleep. I was awoken. I groaned as my head lifted from the ancient crater. This body that I was cast into could not hold against the tribulations of being a god. So, it suffered…. and that suffering brought more pain to my awareness. "This is not…what I am accustom to…." My voice had lost its omnipotent brass tone, and was nothing more than a grating murmur.  
I arose from the wet, muddy ground. My naked skin prickled and was soaked with the wetness of the falling rain. On two wobbly legs, I slowly stumbled onward. Trying to peer upon the rising land, searching desperately for anyone familiar.  
Anther emotion…..Fear…..Was I afraid of the unknown? Was my soul uneasy of the trials ahead? These too, coursed though my brain, yet it could give no answer to the screaming questions. I put my hands to my head, holding my aching mind and gritting my teeth. 'S…Stop…It!" Yet, the questions kept on coming…What if you die? What if the world you knew, no longer exist? Do you exist? What is a god without his body?  
I screamed…and threw my self into the murky puddles…That was the first time, I saw my reflection…For a god, this was a new experience…Even though, I had been witness to countless millenniums. For a being once composed of ethereal powers, this was…new.  
The face that was looking back at me was…My face..was fair, and well featured…With shimmering blue eyes, and long black hair. My teeth were white, with not a blemish on my scarless face. It was though, it was…perfect.  
I ran my muddy hand, slowly along the curves of my face…it felt warm. I could feel heat. With another slow feeling, it was soft. With little black hairs growing out of the chin, and cheeks. These felt, spiky, and hurt when tugged on.  
'Is this…What a mortal is? A mud covered hairy creature, which feels this cataclysmic array of emotions!?" I lifted my head to heaven, and cried out…Not for this world, but for a boy, longing to be in his mothers arms, and not being alone no longer.   
I sank to my knees, and cried. Holding my face in my mud covered hands. I was alone….   
  



	3. Meeting

Chapter Three: Meeting  
It was some time, before I was finally aware of my surroundings….. I was lying next to a fallen tree. My body ached as I moved…But I was a little refreshed from the night sleep. Daybreak shone in a radiant array of red hues, that reminded me of my time spend soaring thought the galaxies. I briefly remembered the time, that I had broken the space-time continuum, and had rematerialized back to the creation of all life. Such was the power of a Dragon god.  
I finally felt strong enough to journey onward. Walking more briskly, and feeling more confidence surge though me, I was growing accustom to this world. I was able to take hold of my surroundings for the first time. After my awakening, I had spent most of the evening stumbling along. Finally finding rest in a vast green forest, and passing out next to a murky shallow pond. Not the best place for a divine being's awakening…..But, It had served its purpose.  
I had traveled not far, in that desert of trees, when I had finally met some of the locals. They were strange creatures, one looking like a blue, short reptilian humanoid, with a small horn out of his nose. The other one was….My brain scoured itself for the word, Human. A human…That was what the abominations called themselves. I approached them, and the human spoke. His short brown hair, and the strange garments he wore, was brightly colored, with poor detail of fire on his garment that he wore.  
I spoke to him in my native tongue, "Grettings, mortal. Thou are in need of thy guidance in this strange land."   
The human just blinked, and looked agape at me. He spoke in a loud brash, tone. Pointing his finger at me, and yelling off into the woods. Soon, there were others, a few boys, children, and duo of girls along with the group. They all just stood and did nothing to respond. A few laughed, and the one with the golden hair, just smiled.   
I was taken back by their response… These mortal, they would dare to speak to us in this ill manner? How dare they!   
When the laughter had died down, a girl with brown hair, and wearing red. Took a step forward. She had a strange white cat following her, with a golden ring on its tail. She smiled, and just blushed a little. She held out a coat, a simple garment, nothing more than a mere robe. But, one couldn't complain at the circumstances.  
She held out the coat, with a gentle grace, that seemed to flow off of her in a quiet strength. I took the coat in both hands, and nodded my thanks. I held the garment before my eyes, and was quite confused. It looked simple enough, yet this was my first time in a material world. So, even basic everyday chores, like dressing, were a new experience for me.  
"Here…Let me help you." She smiled, and she walked behind me, and put the garment on my tan shoulders. "It goes on like this…"She pulled one arm though, then the other arm. She walked around my side, and pulled the waist strap and tied it in a loose knot. "Were all done!" She smiled again, and walked back to the group.   
This girl was different than the others. She had this Aura around her. It reminded me of my mother, and the homesickness set in again. I wiped away the tear that had seemed to leak out of the corner of my eye. This was a different world, but…I was adjusting…Just like a Dragon should.  
The other girl came next to me, her hair was a dark pink, and she had strange circular devices on her face. They seemed to make her eyes bigger, and they reflected off the sunlight. "C'ome on! We can't just leave him here! He might have been injured, and left here to die!"  
The girl who had helped me with the robe, spoke up, "Yolie…What are we going to do with him? He might be a henchman or spy!"  
The other girl with the dark pink hair spoke up, "Kari, we have to try to help him!" She looked deeply into my face, her face lit up in a grin. 'Besides…He's cute!"  
I took a step back, and searched with my eyes to find any way to escape. This was all very overwhelming….   
The boy with the flames smiled and spoke up, "Your both scaring him! Look, he's about to run and hide, or something."  
I knew that I had little choice….My powers were not fully restored…But I did have enough energy to escape. I flexed my hands experimentally, and was ready to release what power had remained thought my journey. I was about to send out the first wave of light, when the girl, known as….Kari, walked back toward me. She smiled, "Were not going to hurt you…Do you understand?"  
I nodded, and the shining light that was the source of my Dragon abilities, began to calm down. She took my hand, and started to led me off towards the others. 'Were going to take you back to our world, and then hopefully, we can find out more about you!" She smiled again, and that smile relaxed me alittle.   
Maybe I could trust these mortals…But I still knew that they were mortals….I was a immortal. I must keep my guard up at all times, even when they seem to be pure. I smiled back at the girl, and let her led me back towards the others. My time with the mortals might change my outlook on this world. This could change my mind of the fate of this world….To either live in peace, or cleanse the mortals, and free this world from its bondage…  
Only time would tell……  
  



	4. Endless

Chapter Four: Endless  
  
The world that I was brought to, was different than the world that I awoke in. This one, was full of technological wonders. There were strange boxes, that held small people in them, and the humans were able to travel to and from my place of Birth. They called it, the digital world. Here in the Real world, was their home. I felt out of place, and was soon overwhelmed by the sights, sounds, smells, and new experiences.   
The human, called Davis, was kind enough to let me stay at his….living quarters. He called it a "house". I was finally beginning to grasp the primitive language that they used to communicate. What uncultured apes….They can't even communicate telepathically. That was the most basic form of communication that I was born into. I smiled, and thanked Davis' parents, with a sight nod of my head. They told me in the morning that they would try to find some information about me. Davis told them a story, of how I was found in a burning building, and that we had single-handed rescued me from sheer destruction.   
His sister, kept looking at me funny, and everytime I looked back, she would blush. Humans seemed to do this a lot. I didn't understand the full meaning of the body language, but I understood the basic concepts. Soon, we sat down for the evening meal. The whole family ate, and this would be another experience for me. They dished out a strange food substance, which looked like some poultry fried in an oil based liquid. Davis called it…Fried Chicken. I was not impressed, and just ate the fresh fruit that was on the table. The fruit was good, but it tasted nothing like the Ambrosia fruit that I had eaten since my godhood.  
After the meal, Davis let me wear some of his old clothes. Shorts as he had called them, and threw me a shirt from his dresser. I took of my old robe, and soon was dressed. This time, I figured out how do don this garments. The shirt was another matter, I soon gave up on that, and walked out into the small balcony looking over the city. It was night, but the active sounds still echoed off the buildings.   
I stood outside, leaning on the railing, feeling the slow, night breeze gently caress my hair. It felt good, to be out of that stuffy house, and finally be back in the elements. I breathed a sight of relief, and closed my eyes…Enjoying the taste of freedom.  
It didn't last long…And I could soon hear the loud, pitch of Davis' sister calling for me. Since I didn't have a name, she became accustom to calling me Joe. Why she called me this name, I still do not know. But, it would do for now.   
"Hey Joe! Its time for you to come in for the ni…" She stood as she saw me out on the balcony. She did that blushing thing again. "Umm…You don't have a shirt on." I guess human females found a well-build body attractive. Since I was trained from my birth, in the Dragon arts, the result was a well-built, extremely athletic body.   
I just shook my head, humans…They understand nothing. But, I turned my head, and flashed a fake smile. It was time for me to go. I needed to find out were I was, besides…I was sick and tired of dealing with these humans.  
She came out to the balcony, and grabbed my head. "C'ome on! We have a bed set up for you." She blushed again "Its right across from my room."  
I gently pulled my hand away, and spoke the basic language that they had come accustom to. "Thank….You."  
Her eyes shone, "I didn't know you could talk!"  
I smiled alittle, "It took me some time to understand you, but I think I have the basic concepts of your dialog understood."  
She grinned, 'So…Are you coming in? We got to find more about you tomorrow!"  
I turned my head, and looked past the buildings, to the twinkling stars in the night sky. "No….I want to explore this strange land."  
She frowned, "We can do that tomorrow! For now, You have to sleep!"  
I turned back towards her, my eyes flashed with light, and she took a step back. "I will explore this land…Tonight. There are plans that you mortals are not aware of!"  
She took another step back, and put her hands up, "Ok! Im not going to mess with you…"  
She reached for the door, and walked back inside. I was left alone. Finally….I can find out more about this place…. It was time…For me to take flight.  
I closed my eyes, and begun to summon my power. It started out as a mere trickle, but soon, I could feel the familiar feeling of the light. It begun to grow…First from my chest, then outwards to my arms, down though my legs, and even to the tips of my brown hair. The light grew, and collected in two separate areas on my back, right in the middle of my shoulder blades.  
I opened my mouth, and screamed. The light exploded from the points, and two giant clear wings grew out of the pinpoints. The light shone from the wings, and they grew, until more than eight feet in diameter. The wings were crisscrossed with the ancient swirling writings of my people. It depicted great battles fought by the dragon gods, and new births of legendary heroes.  
My skin transformed into a dark brown, with more blue, swirling writing on the sides of my face. My eyes were shining like the stars above, and a red tail soon fixed itself on the lower part of my back. It was good to be a Dragon again.  
My body was not the same either, It was more massive, with muscles and skin that had rivers of sinew underneath. The fingers that once were human, were now three massive bones, with steel like claws at each tip. The face that I had grown accustom to, was back to its original godness. The black hair, was now gold, and stretching down past the shimmering clear wings.  
The family came running out, and stood in shock. Their mouths agape at my true form. Davis was the first to snap out of the transfix, His eyes bulged as he spoke, "Wow! He's really cool! He's even bigger than Exveemon!"  
His sister just stood there, her eyes brimmed with tears, "I can't believe this….This is what Joe really looks like?"  
I had grown sick of that name…I floated over to her, "My name is not…This Joe you speak of…It is Fon Lu."   
She smiled, "Fon Lu? I like that name!"  
I had grown weary of this, and spread my wings. Davis' sister tired to stop me, but It was too late. With a blast of warm air, I was out in the sky. My body felt alive as I plunged like a shimmering dagger across the night sky. The wind swirled and flew around me, I was free to find out more about this world. I could see the house that had taken care of me, falling away in the fleetly fading distance. Soon, it was gone, and It was just me, out in the deep darkness of the night sky.  
I spread my wings farther, and soon was nothing more than a mere shining streak against the darkness.  
  
  



	5. Lost in the New World

Chapter Five: Lost in a New World.  
  
It was nearly morning….When I decided to finally stop flying. I had no idea where I had ended up, and I was too tired to return back to the far off eastern island. My wings shone one last time, and vanished. Along with my new body, skin, tattoos and all my new features. Leaving just the plain 'Joe' that I was in this world. My hair was long, and dripped with sweat, my body throbbed with fatigue and my back still ached from where the wings had birth.   
"So…Tired…." My vision faltered, and I collapsed onto my knees. I tried to say conscious, but the darkness was eating away at the edge of my vision. "I'll sleep, for a few moments." The palm trees wavered, then were gone. I feel face first into the hot, dry sand. My eyes rolled back into my head, and were closed with a slow, graceful descending motion of my drooping eyelids.   
When I awoke, it was well past nightfall. I could still hear the crickets chirping off in the distance. I was lying in a bed, with clean white sheets. There just a few yards away, was an old woman bent over a stove. A delicate aroma rose from the hot stove, and my stomach rumbled. It had been sometime since I had last had a meal. From the size of the little hut, she probably lived alone. I saw pictures of people, most likely her family. There was also one of a strange winged animal. It had wings of an angel, but the body of a man.   
The old woman glanced at my direction. Her voice was grated, and she spoke in a weazing tone. "Your finally awake, I was getting worried for a bit. I found you on the beach, nearly dead!" She hobbled over, carrying a tray, laden with a bowl of soup and some bread. Next to the bowl, was a plate of fresh leafy greens, topped with a sweet smelling orange colored sauce.   
I smiled and gently took the tray from her. I broke the bread, and tore into the meal with gusto. I saw out of the corner of my eye, that she was smiling. "Good grief! You eat like you haven't had a bite in years!"   
The bread was hot and fresh, the soup had a strong meaty taste to it. I had not time to answer the question, when the shabby door of the hut was thrown open. Walking though, was a young man, his arms carrying a heavy load of firewood. He tried rotating the load over, but it was too heavy. It fell from his arms and crashed to the ground in a broken pile.   
He frowned, and started to pick up the pieces. He smiled, and then spoke to the old woman, "Well, at least I got it this far!" The old woman frowned, "If you had trouble carrying that, then you should have brought it in smaller piles!" The young man shook his head, and laughed. "If I did that, I would be hauling wood for the couple of hours!"  
They kept back and forth like this for sometime. The young man kept calling the old woman 'Grandmother.' Was this a mother who had more honor than the birth mother, or did this one have a superior title? This too, was new to me.  
The young man, he looked like he was in his early mortal years, what did the humans call it…Ages? He must be in his 20 ages. His hair was short, with brown eyes, and a dirty tunic to match. After studying them, I came to the conclusion that they were farmers, or something close to a farmer.  
After I had finished my meal, I felt strong enough to stand up. My legs were wobbly at first, but I was soon able to stand on my own strength. The young man had tried to help, but I pushed him away. I was not going to be helped by a mortal. Especially, a manure shoveling farmer.   
The young man introduced himself as, Kiro. The old woman was his grandmother, Elissia. I made the final introductions. My voice was weak, sine I was still exhausted from the trip. "I am known as Fon Lu."   
Elissia smiled, her toothy grin shone in the dim light. "Fon Lu? That was the name of the first emperor who united our country. Legends speaks of him having supernatural abilities." Her son spoke up, "Those are nothing more than mere wife's tales. Fon Lu has been dead for more than 10,000 years!" He glanced towards me, "No offense…"  
"None taken…It was the name my mother gave me." I nodded my head, and started to walk out of the hut. The young man stopped me before I could leave. "Are you sure that you're strong enough? We found you on that beach, and it was touch and go for most of the night!"  
I nodded my head again, "I'll be ok….Thank you for tending my wounds." I reached into my short pocket, and found a piece of pressed gold. I put the nugget in the man's hand. He shook his head, "I can't accept this! You owe us nothing!"   
I shook my head, "No…I owe you everything." I smiled again, and walked out of the hut. The two of then looked at each other, then at my fading form. Soon the forest secluded me, only the light of the stars shining down was my guide, and my promise for the future.  



	6. Blossom's of the Fallen Seed

Chapter Six: Blossoms of the Fallen seed.  
  
It was sometime before I looked back. Why I left that little paradise with Kiro, and his grandmother, I still don't know. But, I continued on, driven by some longing deep within. I was not far out of the village, just past the rice fields, and the workers who toiled in the hot, baking rays of the sun. Several of them waved to me, and smiled friendly like. But, being the god that I was, emotions were fleeting. I smiled a face smile, something that I had mastered since my birth on this god-forsaken cesspool.   
I was not more than a half-hours journey from the rocky outskirts of the village, when a giant explosion and a dark cloud filled the sky above the raging inferno that once was the mortal's hiding place. The fire swept across the land, consuming all the huts, people, fields, animals. All was taken by the sever firestorm.   
I stopped dead in my tracks. The head of the blast forced me to cringe, and blew my hair around like a devils' twister. "What…Could have done this type of destruction?" I stood my ground, and then raced back off towards the village. The screams and cries of the villagers could be heard above the cracking, and snapping of the fires. I burst though trees, bushes, and forced rocks and boulders out of my way. I kept up like this, feeling the my breath rise up ripping the flesh of my throat. I kept running, the fatigue blazing across my bleeding, cut limbs.   
I finally made it to the center of the once prosperous village. Now, it was nothing more than a nightmare. The huts, was a blaze, with the fields littered with dead workers. Their bodies twisted and contorted, with the flesh of their bodies charred to a dark hue of a red meaty steak. I ran from hut to hut, searching for any survivors. There were none, only the flesh ridden bodies of the villagers that once tended to my life threatening wounds.   
Finally, I found the soul surivor, Kiro. His body was badly burnt, with the skin of his face nearly hanging onto the blacken bones of his jaw. I knelt next to him, "Kiro…. What has happened here?"  
His eyes opened, they stared back at me, and the once brown eyes were now white, completely blind. His mouth opened, blood ran freely down his charred chin. His mouth moved, in silent words. His lips worked to from the syllables of what he wanted to say. Finally, he was able to speak in broken words, each time gasping for air, as if his lungs had been burned just like his body. "We…were…attacked!" His breath rasped. "It was…some sort….of monster!" His eyes rolled back into his head, and his body shook. Foam formed at the corners of his mouth, and the shaking stopped. His body now was still.  
I stood up, and felt a dark presence behind me. I turned around, my eyes locked on the destroyer of my new home. It was a dragon, scales were dark, like that of the darkness ocean, it eyes were yellow, with golden horns sticking up from its narrow skull. Its teeth were yellow, and sharp. Its limbs were spidery, and it had the wings of a bat, thin and seemly small to its thin, and its sickly body was covered with bright yellow tattoos, swirling in a chaotic pattern depicting great battles of the darkness and the victims that it consumed.. Its eyes narrowed on me, its mouth moved forming words. It laughed as it spoke to me, its voice creaking and sounding like someone had shattered a glass window. "Heh…Its been a long time…..Fon Lu."  
I faced the evil one….My heart pounding and my mind racing. My mind screamed at me…."I know this one! He is a dragon that was cast out of the spectral realm!" I smiled, coldly at the murder. "Yes….I know you…Dragon."  
The evil one smiled back. His lips pulled back in a fierce grimace, he crossed his arms, and floated down to the earth. He spoke, and his voice rattled around in my brain, "I'm surprised you don't remember me." He floated over, and glared down at my small form. "Well…..That can be expected. You are a young dragon, and your powers are not fully….." He smiled at me. "Useful, are they?"   
I pushed him away. The stench of this one was overpowering, his power in the darkness was incredible! For one to reek of the darkness this much, he would have to be thousands of years old!  
I took a few steps back, and spoke back to the Dragon. "I don't remember you name….But you seem to be very familiar."  
The dark Dragon hissed at me. "Shame…After we spent some much time together." His yellow eyes flashed, "I am the Dark Dragon….Also known as the Astral Dragon…" His smiled, and broke out into a cackling laugher. "I was your old master! Well….Not you, but your awakened form….The most powerful dragon ever! The Kinsin Dragon…The dragon of the Future!" He took at step forward, and grabbed me by the throat. His breath stunk of death and decay, but he lifted me into the air and then threw me roughly to the ground.  
He screamed into my ear, "You are worthless to me now! Nothing more than trash, a weak dragon. No wonder your mother cast you out of the spectrum realm."  
I lifted my head from the ground, my vision was blurry. Something about this dragon....His eyes, his face, his power. It was like looking into a forgotten past of myself. He laughed again, and vanished in a dark cloud. My vision faded, and soon I was deep in my own darkness……..  
  



	7. Awakening Of the Kaiser

Chapter Seven: Kaiser   
My head spun, and my vision blurred. It was dark when I awoke, and the Astral Dragon was gone. The sun had been down for sometime, and twilight had fallen. I slowly and painfully arose from the ground. My neck still hurt, from having the powerful dragon's steel-like grasp around my neck. But, I was alive, and that was what mattered. I searched the charred grounds, finding only a few meager supplies. Mostly chafed rice, and some flash burned clothes. Nothing that I could really use, except a small backpack, that was filled with healing herbs, and a flask of water.   
I slung the backpack over my shoulder, it was a light design, brown and a little cumbersome, but I was soon use to its weight. I strapped both shoulder straps around my arms, and started to look for anything else. I heard a small moaning sound, my sensitive ears, detected that it was to the south of me. I ran over, and after effterestly throwing some broken, charred boards around. I found a small, shivering kitten. Its face was black, covered in the dirty soot. It had small burns on its matted fur, and it was meowing loudly.   
"Poor creature….Your probably scared." I picked up the animal, holding it close to my chest; I gently stroke the cats arching back. A small rumbling sound fluttered from its small chest. I smiled, and reached around by shoulder, and pulled out a small crumbling plant. I crushed the leaves of the plant, making a fine white power. I took the flask, and poured in the white power. A small blue glow came from the water, and it had a tingling sensation to it. I trickled a little of the water into my hand, and wiped it on the burns of the animal. Slowly one by one, the burns melted away, leaving only new smooth, white skin.  
I put the kitten down, and looked back up at me. It rubbed against my leg, and then walked back over to the pile it had come from. It circled once, and then lay down, its chest moved in a slow steady rhythm. "It must be tired….After such an ordeal." I thought to myself.  
But, I was not tired. I was fully rested, and I had to find the Astral Dragon before he stuck again. I was ready to set out, the herbs would last me for sometime, and I could probably find some fresh fruit on the trees. So, I would be pretty much set. I had not taken my first few steps, when a loud noise came from above. It sounded like a giant "Whoosh, Whoosh, Whoosh".  
I looked up into the sky, and saw a strange flying thing…It shone a bright light down on me, and it had a long body, with a giant spinning blade on its top, with another blade spinning at its tail. I remember Davis' sister calling this a…..Helicopter. I remembered Davis' sister. The way she looked at me, the way she blushed everytime I looked at her. It was…..Different.   
The Helicopter landed a few yards away, and several men came out, they were yelling at me, and pointing strange things that had long barrels on them. Connected to their bodies, looked like bananas, only they were black, and long pointed metal clinders in them.   
They circled around me, one of the men reached into his vest pocked and threw a rope at me, it wrapped around my wrist, and he pulled me to the ground. In a flash, two of the humans were on my back, holding me down. One of the men put some metal clasps around my wrist, and pulled me roughly up by my hair.  
I didn't know what was going on! They were throwing me around, and beating me up. When I tried to get up, one of the men took out a black stick and hit me with it. He kept doing this until I was able to snap the metal clasps, and grab the stick before it hit me again. I took the stick in one hand, and with the other hand I spun my wrist into a fist, slamming it full force in the human's throat. The human spluttered out squirt of blood from his mouth, and the fell face first to the ground.  
The other humans took a step back. One of them raised the barrle-maching at me, and it fired out something that stung and burned my skin. I glanced down at my arm, there was a small bruise from where the stick had bit me. I was angry, and the humans took another step back.   
My eyes were aglow with power…..The white energy that I summoned for my dragon transformation was……replaced. My anger was overwhelming my judgement…I wanted nothing more than these mortals to die. I was a god! They were nothing but mutations made by us for worship!  
My body erupted with the red ether power of hatred. I was levitating……And I knew what I must do, I brought about the full extent of my powers! Instead of summoning the white, pure energy, I summoned the dark evil void of the darkness.  
I could feel it growing…..It started out as a mere burning deep within my chest, but the fire spread. From my heart, out to my arms, down though my legs, and out to my toes, fingers, and the tips of my brown hair. The air around me was swirling with a maelstrom of chaotic red energy.   
My body released my pent up anger….The death of my friends….Kiro, Emassia…..My casting forth on this plane…..The pain caused by the Astral Dragon….It was all my source of energy.  
My body broke down….It shattered and begun its Transformation. The human form was replaced with a giant, red and white dragon. Its wings were not sprouting from its back, but from its massive arms. All the way from the wrist, up to the elbows. The dragon's body was pure muscle, with a two red horns, and one coming out of the back of the head. Its claws were black, with a long muscular tail. The scales were gold, and the stomach, and throat was white. The dragon had a mustache of red spikes coming out of its chin, and the wings were blue with white swirling tattoos crisscrossing all over the wings.   
The Transformation was complete…..But I couldn't control the power! The guards broke rank, and started screaming, and running. But it didn't save them, I roared once, and flew after the first two, a swing of my arm shattered their backs. The next one was thrown to the ground by a flick of my tail, I could hear his bones shatter when the connected with the ground.  
The last and final one was burned to a pile of carbon molecules from a burst of my Dragon Breath. My eyes flashed a bright gold….My wings flew out, and in a explosion of red uncontrolled energy, I broke from the earth, flying back towards the city. It was coming closer, when I broke the sound barrier.  
Davis yawned….He slowly flipped though the channels on his t.v. His homework could wait for a few more minutes. He wanted to see what was on first. He flipped though a few local comedies, then a shopping network. Demiveemon jumped on his lap, and grabbed at the remote. "What'ya watchin buddy!?" Davis flung his arm around, keeping the remote out of the little digimon's quick hands. "I wanna watch what I want to watch! You had too much t.v. already!" Demiveemon laughed "Your the one who's been here for 3 hours already!"  
Davis smiled. "But that when all the best programs come on!"  
Suddenly, a special announcement broke the laughter. A well-dressed man, behind a desk spoke in a brisk fast time. "We apologize for this interruption, but we have an important announcement. A small farm village located just 30 miles south of Tokyo, has been totally annihilated! We go to Dan Broker, with an live in-depth report, Dan?  
The camera changed over, to a young man, with brown hair, and glasses. He held a microphone, and was holding the side of his head. "Well, Bill! This is totally overwhelming. The small village of Koyo has been utterly wiped out! We don't know what from, but the SWAT team that was sent here to investigate the incident, has been killed as well. It seems that from the bodies of the swat, that it would take something of great strength and power to inflict that kind of damage."  
The camera changed back to Bill, "Can you tell us what kind of injuries you have seen there?"  
The camera flipped back over to John, he was standing over one of the SWAT members bodies. "It was like, every bone in his body was shattered! As for the village….Well, as you can see, its totally….Gone! Its like someone dropped off a mini-necular bomb! There is nothing left, except rubble and charred body. All with having of sublimation in just a few nano-seconds!"   
The camera flipped back over to Bill, "Thanks Jon, for that indept report. We now return you ba….Wait a second!" His hands flipped over a new report that someone had handed in with a flash of their hands. "We now have reports of a massive energy streak heading for the city of Kyoto!"   
The t.v. signal died in a burst of static. Davis was up in a flash, looking out his slider widow, he could see a long bright red, ling moving straight at him. The line was getting brighter, and a distant rumbling sound could be heard. Demiveemon was up on Davis' shoulder. "What do we do, Davis!? It's coming right at us!"  
Davis shuttered…."I don't know!" He though for a moment, then a knock sounded at the door. He ran over, and opened it with a flash. It was the whole gang, with Kari, T.K., Cody, Yoile, and Ken. Davis smiled, "Hey! What are you all doing here?" Kari hurried inside. She spoke quickly, "We need to get out of here, that thing is heading strait for this place!"  
The building started to shake, and a bright red light shattered the windows…Sending glass screaming towards the digidestioned like translucent daggers. They all ran out into the hallway, before the glass embedded themselves more than three inches in the closed door.   
The shuttering stopped. T.K. was the next to speak up, "It must be on the roof!" The whole gang then ran up the two flights of stairs, and opened the maintenance door to the roof. There hovering, covered in a blinding array of red light, was the Kaiser Dragon. The dragon let out a scream that sound like a human, but had a subtone of dragon's growl to it.  
The whole group stood tense, their digimon stood infront, ready to digievlove if necessary. The Kaiser Dragon's wings flew out in a shimmering red light, the white tattoos glimmered in the darkness. The Dragon pealed back it thin lips, baring its sharp white teeth. It lowered its head, and growled a long low, and savagely at the group of kids. Kari looked at T.K. then back at the massive dragon…She was worried and spoke her mind to the rest of the group. "What do we do?"  
Cody's face was grim. "I guess….We have no choice…but, to fight!"  
  
  
  



	8. Dragon's Fire

Chapter Eight: Dragon's Fire  
  
The while shimmering wings levitated the muscular, scaly body of the lethal dragon. Its gold eyes were aglow with an unholy fire, which burned brighter than the stars themselves. The scales glimmered, and sparkled within the whirling, uncontrollable waves of red energy. Its great, white teeth were tainted red, by its lust for blood, and a small dribble of red trickled down its chin.  
The digimon took a step forward, Demiveemon perked up, "We can take him, He's just an overstuffed lizard!"   
The Dragon's eyes shone brighter, more uncontrolled power at the insult. The digmon took another cautious step forward. Demiveemon took a running leap and digievoved into Veemon. In his new form, he used his gain momentum to try an attack at the dragon. "V HeatButt!" The small voice rang out, the digimon hurtled itself at the dragon, and its sharp little horns were pointed directly at the dragon's chest.  
The Dragons fist shot out, and the hand opened, grabbing the small digimon in a tight clenched fist. The claws tightened, crushing the small digimon. Veemon's small face contorted into a grimace…"Davis!" The small digmons bones could be heard, snapping one by one…"Davis! H….Help!" The dragon lifted the digimon in the air, and smashed him unmercifully against the cement of the roof. Not once, or twice…But three times, each time pounding the unconscious digimon into the concrete. After some time, the dragon threw the bloody digmon back at Davis, slamming him to the back wall. He tried to stand, but collapsed on the ground. His chest moving slowly, and his eyes fluttering.  
Kari stood in shock…. That monster had beat Veemon to a bloody pulp, and had nearly killed Davis in the process! She glanced back at T.K. "What do we do?" Cody interrupted her, "We need to get out of here! If he can do that to Veemon, think of what he can do to us!"  
Kari ran over to Davis, his nose was dripping with blood, and his digmon's shook in fist of pain. She told the rest of the gang in a hurried voice, "Lets go, T.K. and Cody grab Davis, and run!"  
The gang gathered up the wounded digidestoned and the digmon. The dragon roared once, and let out a huge beam of fire that plastered Hawkmon against the wall. The digmon screamed, and fell face first to the cold cement. Its feathers stunk of burnt flesh, and its face was blacked and blistered. Yolie screamed, and picked up the digimon. The group dogged gouts of fire that erupted from the dragon, slowly making their way back to the maintenance stairwell.  
Another flash of superheated plasma, and the stairwell entryway crumbled into a pile of glowing cement. The escape point was cut off! The group ran and hid behind one of the air-conditioning units, each one tried to hind as the waves of fire raced over their heads. T.K. yelled at the group, "We need to hold off the monster!" Kari sat holding her knees, her eyes were filled with tears, "We cant escape…..Were trapped, and now….Even our digimon cant take that….monster down!"  
The waves increased, making giant red flashes against the night sky. The group huddled in the cold, as the waves barely missed them. The tops of the metal air-condition units were starting to glow a bright-cherry red. A strong smell of melting plastics, and metal drifted under the kids' noses.  
With a flash, the waves started to dissipate….little by little, the energy started to revert itself, and the flashes of uncontrolled energy dissipated in the night sky. Kari's head lifted from her knees. She looked at the others, "It stopped?" The group arose, and slowly creeped out from behind the now blacked, and melted air-unit.   
There was the monster….It was gasping for breath, its mouth had flecks of white spittle its corners. Yoile took step forward, she spoke to the others, waving her hands, beckoning to the others. "I think….Its tired! We should be able to see what it is!"  
Cody shook his head, "I think we should just leave it alone! It might regain its strength soon, and then it would finish us off!"  
Yoile stamped her foot, and glared at the little kid, " I don't care! Its needs our help!"  
Kari scliened the two, with a glare,"Both of you….Be quiet! Look! Its starting to move!"  
The group watched the monster….Its head was drooping….Deep within the creatures mind, Fon Lu was starting to awaken…It felt as if his mind was trapped within a cage, and it was finally starting to break. "Augh….Not again! No more pain, nor death! Begone Kaiser! Revert to your original form!"  
The Kaiser dragon threw its head back and screamed, a blast of light exploded from its chest, anther one from its back, soon there were beams of light shining and burning from the dragon. The monster withered in the light, its body dissolved into particles, and formed back into its basic human form. In a final whirlwind, the dark energy dissolved into nothingness, and the dragon was gone. Leaving only a naked, steaming Fon Lu. His eyes focused on the group of kids. There mouths hung open, but Kari walked slowly to the kneeling young man. She smiled, and reached her hand towards the god. "Here, take my hand. You must be exaused." Fon Lu reached up, and grasped her hand. He lifted himself to his feet, and he smiled back at her.   
Kari's eyes shone, "You're the person that we helped in the Digital World! We though you were gone for good!"  
Fon Lu stood in silence, his mind racing…Should he trust these mortals, or find out what his purpose was in this strange land….He took a step towards the others, and with a deep breath, he started to tell his long, sad, and mysterious journey.  
  
  



	9. Journey of the Gods

Chapter Nine: The Journey of the Gods  
  
Warm steam billowed up from the hot cups of coffee. The digidestoned sat intently, sitting around a table back in Davis' apartment. His mom came into the living room, carrying a tray of cookies and a few fresh fruits for Fon Lu. She smiled down at the god, who was sat sipping a cup of the hot liquid. He smiled contently, and wrapped a blanked around himself, keeping in the warmth that he had grown to love.  
Davis' sister came in as well, she passed out plates and set some dishes out on the table, she soon came back, with a bowl of leftovers, some fried chicken, and some meatloaf from the night before.   
The group listened to Fon Lu's tale, about his birth, his casting into the mortal world, his battle with the Astral dragon, and the awakening of the Kaiser. Kari balanced a mug of the coffee, and spoke to the exhausted Fon Lu. "That's quite a story! But, what will happen now?"  
Fon Lu sighed, and took in another deep breath, "The good thing is that my powers are now mostly exaused, and will take a few hours to recover. The bad news is that if the Astral dragon is here, then events are only going to get worse from now on."  
T.K. swolled down a mouthful of the meatloaf, and spoke up, "What is this "Astral Dragon, and what does he want with this world?"  
Fon Lu tucked the blanked around his chin, and pulled his knees up to his chest, "The Astral dragon is a powerful dragon of the Darkness, if he is here in this world, that means that he knows about the digital world."  
Kari shook her head, "So, we have dealt with evil before."  
Fon Lu scratched his forehead, and sighed, "The Astral dragon is not just another dark master or evil digimon. He is far more than you all could ever handle. My people, rival any powers known on this Earth." He glared at the digidestioned, "You will not be able to defeat him. Only another Dragon can have the hope of standing against another of his kind."  
Cody sipped his drink, and nodded his head, "Then I guess that means….."  
Davis interrupted Cody, "It means that Fon Lu has to knock out that bad dragon!"   
Fon Lu laughed, 'Are you crazy? The Astral Dragon is more than a few million millenniums older than I am!"   
Cody had a skeptical look on his face, "What do you mean? If he is older than you, than you should have the advantage."  
Fon Lu rose up from the couch, the blanked dragged on the floor behind him as he walked over to the sliding door. Davis' sister was still tending to the evening meal, when she saw him next to the slider. "Here we go, again…." She muttered under her breath, and kept on going with the cooking.  
Fon Lu stood, and looked off into the stars, Kari came up behind him, and gently put her hand on his shoulder. "Fon Lu? What's wrong?"  
Fon Lu tuned his head to Kari, and then back to the stars. His voice was soft, and quivered a bit. "You don't understand…..Dragons do not age like normal humans…." He sighed, "The Endless are immortal. Now that the Astral Dragon older than me, his powers are vastly superior to my own. A dragon's power increases with time, like evolution."  
He turned to face the group, Kari's hand slid of the blanket. "I would not stand a fighting chance against him. Even if I had full control of my Dragon form, I would still be out matched."  
Yoile stood up, her face was alight with a smile. "We could help you! Our digimon can evolve just like your dragon forms!"  
Fon Lu slammed his fist down on the table, the mugs of coffee jumped in the air, and fell spilling the brown liquid on the floor. His eyes were aglow with a red fire, and his breath came in ragged gasps. "I told you…..You would die if you tried to help me! The Astral Dragon would just burn you and your digimon into particles before you could make a move!"  
Kari put her hand back on Fon Lu, "She didn't mean any harm….She was just trying to help."  
Fon Lu sighed, "I know…But you have to realize….That the Astral Dragon can only and only be destroyed by me!"  
T.K. nodded his head, "I understand….But you still didn't answer all of my question."  
Fon Lu nodded his head back, and sat back down on the couch. He sighed, and then closed his eyes, "If the Astral Dragon is here…Then there is only one reason that he has come."  
Kari's eyes shone, "Then what is it!"  
Fon Lu opened his eyes, "To reunite with his other half, so that his powers can be fully restored, and then destroy this world, and the digital world."  
The group was silent…..Fon Lu, looked back out towards the slider, and could see the stars twinkling brighter than ever before.  
  



	10. Split Divinities

Chapter Ten: Split Divinities  
  
Kari was the first to recover from the shock, "What do you mean…..Restore his other half?" Fon Lu was still looking off into the stars, his body was aglow with his white energy. His eyes shone with the light of a thousand suns, and he turned to face the group. "I tell you this, not to scare you…But to tell you of what will happen. Before you were born, or before your planet was born, there was a great dragon, Ra Prine. This dragon was the strongest of them all. That dragon, was my father. I was born from him, a complete being. His powers were passed down to me, and amplified nearly ten fold."  
Fon Lu walked back over, and sat down on the couch. "After I had grown into my powers, my mother summoned me to this world. During the summoning, my being was split into two halves. The light and purity of the Dragon, became who I am now. My Strength and power, the Darkness of the Dragon, became the Astral dragon, which seeks to destroy all life."  
Fon Lu reranned the blanket around himself, and continued on, "When the final battle accurse, there will be two possible outcomes. The Astral dragon will win, regain his full form, and then finish what he had started. If this happens, all life that is known will be extinguished!"  
Fon Lu sighed, the immense power had left him, leaving him drained and heavy-hearted. "If I win, the Astral Dragon will be absorbed back into me, and my powers will be restored to their rightful place. The outcome of this battle depends on how I can control my powers, when the Astral Dragon has the best abilities and attacks."  
Davis stood up, "But when we fought you, you had us beat within a few seconds!"  
Fon Lu smiled, "It doesn't matter…The Astral dragon is far more powerful than me. But I can still have a fighting chance. The Astral Dragon is powered by the fire, and burning hatred of the Dark. I am infused with the pure, and holy powers of the light. Which gives me better control of my Dragon form and have a higher chance to be able to use it to the fullest."  
Kari took a step back, "If the astral dragon is a part of you….Then you should be able to beat it…but, it is evil."  
Fon Lu settled into the blanket, his eyes were drooping, "Yes….it is evil, but it is also a part of who I am. If I do win, the Astral dragon will be lost, for it will become a part of me. If I loose, the Fon Lu that you know of will no longer exist. I would have become a part of the Destroyer of Life."  
Fon Lu yawned, and his head nodded off to one side, "It…Will all depend…On the Kaiser."  
With those words spoken, he drifted off into sleep.  
  
Kari and the others quietly cleaned up the table, and walked into the kitchen. Davis thumped his fist against a wall, and gritted his teeth, "Were powerless to help with the battle! If the astral Dragon comes, then we can only sit by and watch Fon Lu get creamed!"  
Cody shook his head, "I think that Fon Lu is not putting credit in what power he does have. I believe that he is far more powerful that he gives credit for. That Dragon….The Kaiser, could have easily taken us out, but Fon Lu was able to bring it under control, even when it seemed like we were goners!"  
T.K. nodded his head, "Yeah….And now, he's so exaused from the ordeal, that he can't even stay awake for a few hours to tell us about his history. We have to help in whatever we can! If we don't, our world and the digital word will be lost!"  
Kari nodded her head as well, "Then it's decided! We help Fon Lu with anteing that he needs, even if it may cost us everything! This is our world too….and we need to save it!"  
The group cheered, and Fon Lu smiled in his sleep, he rolled over and was soon off, dreaming about becoming the Kaiser, and finally becoming complete after such a long and perilous journey.   
  



	11. Of Gods and Men Part 1

Chapter Eleven: Of Gods and Men  
  
The sun rose over the city of Kyoto, the birds chipped and sang giving praise for another day of life. The trees were green, swinging their branches gracefully in the caressing morning breeze. Dozing lightly, Fon Lu's left eye cracked open, and squinted in the bright sunlight. He reached up under the blanket, and pulled it over his head. He was slowly drifting off, when a loud thumping sound rose up from the kitchen.   
It was Davis sister, making some morning sandwiches, mostly just some meat, and fresh greens, with a touch of Mayo. She reached back into the fridge, and pulled out a carton of milk. After checking the date, she opened up a cabinet over her head, and pulled out two tall, clear glasses.   
She looked up form her task, and walked over to the couch, she was wearing just a dress shirt, and her hair was undone. She knelt down, and started to shake Fon Lu's shoulder. She shook harder, and started to pester him, "Wake up! Great dragon! It's nearly Noon!"  
Fon Lu, pulled back the cover, and yawned. He stretched his arms, nearly hitting Davis's sister in the face. He rubbed his face, and threw back the covers. He jumped out of the couch, and walked over to the slider, he pulled it open, and breathed in the fresh morning air. It was wonderful, and it felt as if his body was finally getting air for the first time.  
Davis's sister came behind him, holding a plate, which had a sandwich and in her other hand, a fresh glass of milk. "I thought that you might be hungry…." She blushed as Fon Lu smiled, and took the sandwich, he took a huge bite out of the side, and gulped down the milk. For the first time ever, he had eaten what the mortals thrived on. It wasn't that bad at all!  
"Thank you, that's very kind of you." Fon Lu gently took the palm of his hand and caressed the side of Davis sister's face. She blushed, and then took the plate back to the sink. The way back, she kept smiling and blushing. Fon Lu smiled as well, a feeling was coming into his heart. Was the mortal life, not as bad as it seemed before? Here, even in this cesspool, there was love, joy, hope, and happiness. It was….Almost like being home.  
Davis came out of his room, and yawned loudly. He saw Fon Lu standing out on the porch, and his sister cleaning up some dishes. Davis scratched his head, and then sat down on the barstool next to the counter. He picked up a sandwich and bit into it loudly, smacking his lips, and slugging down a glass of milk. He nodded his head at Fon Lu, who was still standing on the porch, he seemed to be just standing there, feeling the light of the sun wash over his body.  
Davis spoke to his sister, "Hey! This is pretty good! But, what is Fon Lu doing out on the porch again?"  
She spoke back, wiping her hands on a towel, "I'm not sure….But he looks a whole lot better than he did last night. I think that he has recovered quite well!"  
Davis took anther bite of the food, "Yeah…But now, he should be able to fight the Astral Dragon with not problems!" He spewed crumbs everywhere with each word. He wiped his mouth and spoke again, "So….When will he be ready to go?"  
Davis sister shook her head, "I don't know! Why don't you ask him?" Davis shook his head, "I'm not going to ask him! Are you crazy!? He would flip out, and probably waste this whole place!"  
Davis kept this up, until he was interrupted by a strong voice. "Who would destroy this place?" It was Fon Lu, and he had heard everything that Davis had spoke. Davis turned around, his face was red, "Ahhhh….Fon Lu! I didn't hear ya walk over!" Fon Lu mearly smiled, "I have been trained in the art of Stealth since my birth. Its not that hard to sneak up on someone who is not expecting danger."  
Fon Lu laughed, and so did Davis' sister, but Davis just became more pissed off, and stomped off into the living room, he could be heard muttering "huh….Not expecting? Let him try that again…Then I'll show him what I can do!" Davis stalked back off, and plopped down on the couch, and turned on the t.v.   
Fon Lu and davis' sister soon join him, she sat down on the floor, and Fon Lu sat down cross legged as well, he smiled at davis' sister and she moved a little closer, and laid her head on his shoulder. They both smiled, and Davis gagged, but a special broadcast broke the peace. A well-dressed man sat at a desk, pulling papers from a small pile and rearranging them in his hands. "This is Bernard Shaw, and we're live with the sighting of an dark wave moving across the sky. Right now, the wave is heading towards the city of Kyoto, and should be over the city within the next few hours. We urge citizens not to over react, since scientist believes this to be a natural eclipse that happens every couple of years."  
Davis turned off the t.v., he spoke to Fon Lu, "Dark wave!? Huh….That really strange, that someone like this would happen this time of year…Usually were already done with the shooting stars and stuff like that."  
Fon Lu shook his head, and rose up from the floor, he could see that the wave was turning the new morning into a black night, the sun was already blotted out, and darkness had fallen over the city. Cars crashed and totaled eachother in the sudden darkness, evening lighted flickered on as the city switched to emergency power, as the darkness swept across the land.   
Fon Lu grimaced and opened the slider door. Davis' sister walked next to him, holding his hand. He could see the darkness, slowly heading towards the apartment building. "Its not some eclipse….It's the Astral Dragon, Is finally found me." The darkness could be seen spreading out from one single point, and that point was quickly coming at them.   
Fon Lu gently pushed Davis' sister away, "You will be safer in here." He walked back out onto the porch, his hair blowing in the now night breeze. He closed his eyes, and begun the meditation…..Slowly, drop by drop, he could feel the strength flowing, it gathered into a stream, and that stream collected with others. Soon the streams became a white, roaring uncontrollable river of power. The white massive ocean of energy was what I need for the battles ahead. With a sigh, I felt it flow from the unlimited source, it flowed out to my arms, down to my legs, and out to my hair. The power was something else…..It was a gift, my salvation for this world. It was my only hope in fighting the Astral Dragon.   
The light became mounted, and compressed, until finally it filled every part of my being…The light shone from my eyes, my mouth, every pore of my skin, it filled the room, and shone as a streak into the darkness. It burned away the night, flowing out across the city, lighting the way for all to see. Brighter than the sun, my powers were unleashed, the power climaxed, and my body shattered. Beams of light exploded from my broken corpse, as the Dragon within was unleashed. The Kaiser was reborn! Now with my new powers, stronger than ever, and my trust in the mortals known as the digidestoned, I flew out into the dissapering night, my dragon's body leaving white feathers fluttering down as I soared in the warm, moist air.   
I could sense the Astral Dragon, its anger and hatred radiated off its mutilated body, leading me towards it like a beacon. Finally, in the middle of the city, hovered the beast himself. His yellow teeth, shone though his thin lips. His bulging eyes were a brown and crimson color. His scales were blackened with green mold growing on them. The soiled claws were covered with green slime, and his body was spidery, bones could be seen protruding though the skin.   
His face contorted into a grin, his voice was gravely bashful, "Heh….Well, it's the Kaiser himself. I'm amused that you could control your powers this much!"  
My dragon roared, its golden eyes ablaze with fire, "It doesn't matter, Astral! On this day, You will die!"  
The Astral dragon cackling laugh shook the buildings next to him, "Big words for a little dragon! Since I am older than you…I'll give you a choice, Join me! We will become what we where before our summoning! We can punish the mortals for their insolence all this time!" His eyes burst into a red fire, "We can become….A True God!"  
I though of the mortals, their insolence and hatred. The way they killed eachother, their undying quest for power, and the destruction they had already caused. Then, I remembered the kindness of Kari, The love of Davis sister, the hope and compassion of Kiro and Emassia. The trust of the kitten, and the faith of the digidestioned.   
My own dragon's eyes….My eyes, blazed with a white fire that rivaled even the Astral Dragons, My voice was loud, and the heavens shook with my glory. " I am the rightful son, of Ra Prine. Dragon God of Life! This world is under my protection, and the people here have shone me acts of mercy that deem this world's salvation!  
The Dark bat like wings of the Astral Dragon exploded form its demented form. His fangs glistened with yellow saliva, and his breath came out in yellow puffs of sulfur. He spoke, his whole body trembling with rage, "Then…..I will have to convince you of your errors! You have spent to much time with the mortals, no wonder you wish to save a world such as this…." His eyes blazed brighter, the darkness gathered around him in a aura of death and pain. "You will be cleansed brother…..By my own hand."  
His eyes blazed, and he roared. The world seemed to tremble, as he unsheathed his claws, and dove at my throat.  
  
  
  
  



	12. Of Gods and Men Part II

Of Gods and Men Part II  
  
The dark Dragon flashed its yellow teeth, its black jagged claws whistled in the moist wind. The dragon struck the Kaiser, sending the dragon into a spinning freefall. The dragon bounced of a nearby building, taking out a large chunk of the white concrete. The Kaiser rolled on its side, and landed with a crash, that shook the Earth. Warm red blood dripped down from the dragon's jaw, the wound soon healed and was nothing more than a faint white scar. The Kaiser rose to its feet, its legs still shaking from the powerful blow.  
The dark dragon laughed….Its eyes gleamed of red wrath, and its claws clicked together with uncontrolled spasms. "What a coward! This is what I was expecting of a half-breed like yourself!" The dark dragon laughed again and dove downwards towards the shaking Kaiser dragon. The black dragon clenched his fist, and struck the Kaiser dragon. Once in the jaw, once in the throat, and a final mighty blow directly in the gut. White scales floated down onto the grew street, and the Kaiser toppled with a groan, down onto its stomach.   
The dark dragon roared in triumph, It kicked the limp dragon a few times, and spread its black bat-like wings. With a few flash of its wings, it arose into the daytime air. Its breath came out in bright yellow, sulfurous puffs, and it clicked its yellow teeth in a mock grimace.   
"For giving such an easily victory….I will finish you off quickly!" A distant rumbling sound could be heard, and the bright, day sky morphed into a black, startled night. The starts seemed to swirl around in the nighttime, and the dark dragon grew larger, drawing its powers from the deepest of the void.  
"Heh…..Now Kaiser….You will, die." The stars fell from the sky, and rotated around the now colossal dragon. Its eyes surged with the black energy of the void. Its mouth opened, the darkness gathered into one black, swirling vortex. The energy climaxed, and the dark one spoke. "Now….For the…..Dark Wave!" The pent up energy erupted from the mouth of the dark, batlike dragon. The wave swarmed down from the sky, its body of black energy broke apart buildings, blew apart windows, and turned fleeing citizens into carbon shadows on the white walls of buildings.  
The Kaiser raised its head. The river of dark energy was getting closer. He could hear people screaming, as their twisted bodies were absorbed into the darkness. Their souls were lost, now enforcing the all consuming wave of death's glory. His spun at the amount of power…It almost seemed too much, but if he fell…..Who would protect this world?  
"I mustn't fall! This world is too important to be lost in the darkness!" The Kaiser arose up from the cold tar. The dragon roared, and its white angle wings flashed out into the night sky. The Kaiser dragon roared at the approaching wave of dark energy. The light of the Kaiser stuck out as a small beacon against the tsunami of evil power. The light grew, it shone as bright as the morning sun. The light expanded and soon was a tall shimmering pillar of white power. The Kaiser dragon opened its gaping maw, the light buzzed around as millions upon millions of photons. The dragon roared, and the light ripped away from the dragon's mouth. 'Time…For the Kaiser Breath!" The light energy sent out a shock wave that formed deep trenches as the light sped towards the darkness. The light was a sword of hope, against the upcoming destruction. The light and the darkness collided, each dragon spewing forth more of the energy, seeing which one would last against the rising powers. The dark dragon poured more of the darkness, diving deeper into the void. Drawing our his hidden powers with each second. The darkness grew, slowly it was pushing back the light.   
The Kaiser spread his wings farther, and the light grew. It shone bright, nearly blinding all that were near him. The light pushed against the darkness, the Kaiser Breath burning away the darkness. The two powers collided, forming a giant growing energy ball. The energy grew, until the nearly engulfed the city. The dark dragon roared, and sent out another blast of the void. The light was pushed back again, slowly the darkness was consuming the light, the colossal ball of energy was turning black, The white light eradicated, and left with the darkness to replace it.  
The Kaiser was weakling….His power thinning. His wings grew less bright, and he begun to very slowly float to the ground. He closed his eyes, and concentrated more, summoning more of life to supercharge his powers. The waves of power were becoming greater….The dragon's dark wave grew tenfold, the Kaiser's dragon Breath matched it for every volt of power summoned.  
If someone didn't fold soon…..The world would be lost to this Armageddon of fury.  
  
To be continued……….A  



	13. Death Of Dragon......Birth Of a god.

Chapter 13: Death of Dragon, Birth of a god.  
  
The two powerful dragonbreath attacks slammed into one another, the bright blast blocking out the sun. Kari and the other digidestioned watched the battle unfold. It was too unbearable to watch, the Kaiser was completely overpowered, and it would only be a few moments, until the young dragon was vaporized in a flash of unholy fire. The time to act, was now!  
Kari, with a spur of speed, grabbed her D3 digivice, and tore out of the apartment. T.K. called after her, and the rest of the group ran after Kari. T.K. was about to follow, when he looked back out the window. There was the Kaiser, slowly his attack was being forced back on himself. The white energy was thinning out, against the overwhelming power of the darkness.  
T.K. reached out, grabbed his hat, and tore full speed after group. His feet hit the cement of the pavilion, and he tore up the side stairs the led to the top floor, the roof of where is had all started. He ran up the stairs, his breath in ragged gasp as he kept up his fast pace. An arc of light flew over head, and exploded. Then another, the Kaiser dragon's attack was being reflected towards the earth. T.K. ducked, as another blast flew overhead, and slammed full force into a nearby building. The building shook one, and exploded in a shower of fire, throwing glowing slivers of steel, and concrete at the digidestoned. T.K. jumped over one large flying piece, running at full speed, he could see the end of the stairs. A loud wisting sound sounded behind him, and when he had gone as far as he could, he summoned all his muscular power, and leaped off the stars and out landed roughly on the roof. The steps that he had run on, vaporized in a flash of light, leaving only hot, molten metal in their place.  
He lifted his head, breathing out a sigh of relieve. Kari was at the edge of the roof, watching the failing dragon put every ounce of his power to the test. Cody ran over, and his mouth fell open, "No matter…How hard he tries….That dragon is just to powerful!"  
Kari nodded her head, "We have to try something! If we don't act soon….."  
T.K. walked over, brushing off the dust and dirt from his small adventure, "We can't actually help! The Kaiser told us of what would happen if we did!"  
Davis and the rest of the group walked over, the Kaiser was on his knees, trying to hold up his now feeble attack. His knees ground into the pavement, leaving deep trenches and spots of hot red blood. Sweat dripped down from the dragons face, his muscles twitching and his body shaking….He would not last much longer. His body was covered with deep cuts, leaving crimson trails down his white-dust stained body.  
Kari yelled out to the dragon, "Fon-Lu! Don't give up! You're a dragon as well, you have to have more power than that!"  
Davis chimed in, "Yeah!! You dragon's are tougher than this, show em what your made of!"  
Cody smiled and called out," We are all being you Fon Lu! Don't hold back, let him have everything you have!"  
Yoile yelled out," If you win this, I'll take you out on a date! So, you better not die on me!"  
The dragons head jerked back, and the dark wave was pushed back, not by much but a little more than a few inches.  
Kari's face lit in a grin, "Its working! Lets keep it up!"  
The group yelled out encouragement to the young dragon, and the dark wave was slowly pushed back. The white dragon breath shone with alittle more light, the darkness was being purged from the attack. Bit by bit, the darkness was pushed back, until the two attacks met together at a half way point. Each attack equaling out each other at the epicenter of a circle.   
The dark Dragon roared, its tawny eyes focused in on the cheering group. It lifted its arms, and with a quick downward motion of its hand, a flying black crescent wave of dark energy flew from its fingertips, steered directly at the digidestoned. The wave slammed full force into the roof, shattering the cement floor, sending a crisscrossing patter of cracks that rippled across the floor in a flurry of spider web detail. The group was thrown to the ground, the wind knocked out of them. They lay on the broken slabs of cement, not one moving, but their chest rose slowly with each labored breath.  
The Kaiser's wings shone with a pure unresolved light, burning away all the darkness. The Kaiser breath started to move in on the darkness, the black wave was pushed back towards the Astral demon. The dark Dragon laughed, "Can this be true!? Have I found a worthy opponent after all?"  
The dark wave grew in strength….Pushing against the white light, the light was slowly forced back to the halfway point. The Astral dragon laughed again, "You forget…Young Kaiser….I have your strength! I am…..The Perfect Dragon!" The darkness grew, and pushed the waves back down on the Kaiser….The young dragon's golden eyes bulged under the strain, but the waves slowed, and were slowly pushed back. It took all the strength of the dragon, just to keep the waves a few inches from his head.  
Deep in the dragon's spirit, was the essence of Fon Lou. His mind, body and spirit of the dragon were one. Fon Lu controlled the dragon, yet the dragon controlled him. Within himself, he felt as if we was holding back, a small part of his power….Was it fear? Was he afraid to become a god? He knew that if his powers were liberated, that the Astral dragon and him would become one…..He closed his eyes, and urged the dragon to force the beam back alittle farther….He reopened his eyes, was it really necessary to kill another dragon? The Astral dragon was a chosen one…..He was part of Fon-Lu…Killing the dragon meant killing a part of himself.   
Kari had nearly scarified herself to aid in his awaking…..His powers were still trapped by the fear and doubt of the unknown…"I….Mustn't be afraid….What ever happens, is the will of the dragon.." His eyes flashes, "I am a dragon! It is my destiny to become one!" Fon Lu became more connected with the Kaiser dragon….and released all his power.  
The Kaiser dragon screamed as the power exploded deep with in its body. Large tendrils of light wrapped around the dragon, filling its every cell of its being with the holy force of light. The Kaiser breath was filled with the force of a supernova of hope, love, and kindness….Mixed with a supercharged dose of life. The two attacked merged, and the light readily pushed back the darkness. The dark Dragon screamed….The light was winning!   
The giant attack finally, went nova. The force of the attack was fully concentrated on the Dark Astral Dragon. The dragons corporal form was shattered, its body tossed around in the cataclimisic powers that were the dragons. His wings sheared of his body, his bones crunched and snapped as mere twigs. His organs crushed and leaking out vital fluids. His whole being covered in blood….Fell broken and twisted to the cold, hard, unrelenting earth. The Kaiser dragon landed next to the broken, dying dragon. The Kaisers whole being was aglow with an heavleny power….Unrivaled by any known force ever created….This was the Son Of Ra Prine….His powers unleashed in a blind, fury that subdued his unmerciful fore.  
The Astral Dragon opened one eye, blood dripped down from the corner, leaving a red blaze across his face. His mouth opened, blood poured out of the deep black crevice. "Why….Fon Lu? Why help the mortals…..They don't deserve the salvation that we can give them! They are weak, deceiving, cunning, sinning mortals!" Its eyes twitched, "Fon Lu…..Join with me…Together, we can purge the mortals, and revive the dragons to their original glory!"  
The Kaiser dragon shook its head, "No….Astral. You lost, and now your powers will become a part of me. With your strength, I can repair all the damage done during our time on this world."  
The Astral dragon laughed, spitting up blood at the Kaiser's face. "You ignorant fool……Your mind has become clouded, and is fogged by the truth."  
The Kaiser smiled, "Your wrong…Astral, my time with the mortals has taught me much. They may be evil, devious, lying sinners that deserve to die….But they….They are also, Magnificent."  
The Astral dragon laughed, its body shaking with laugher…..The dragon stopped laughing, as a jolt ripped though it. Its body begun to glow with white energy…The dragon let out a blood curling scream, as its body was dissolved, leaving only the essence of the dragon. This dark Aura of power, flew around The Kaiser, before being absorbed into the outer shell of the dragon.  
The light and darkness mixed, and there was a bright flash of brilliant white light, and a loud animal cry of pain.   
Kari woke up, to find herself out in the middle of a grassy plain. There stood Fon Lu, or what seemed like Fon Lu. She arose up, and ran over to the fallen god. What she saw, took her breath away. It was Fon Lu, only his hair was golden blond, with blue shimmering eyes. His body looked the same, only slightly tanner. He had an Aura around him, of a complete being. Giving him, a sense of absolute power.  
She spoke to the young god, "Fon Lu? Are you Ok?"  
The being turned to face Kari, he seemed to have a distant look in his eyes, almost a look of sadness, or an upcoming long awaited dread.  
"I….I was once known by that name….But I am also the Astral Dragon…." His eyes started deeply into Kari's. "I am….Fon Lu and the Astral Dragon…We are one, fulfilling a ancient legend that was foretold before your birth into this world."  
Kari nodded her head, "Why….Were are we, and why did you bring me here?"  
The god smiled, "We are at the place of my summoning to this world. By Place of birth."  
Kari looked around, the grassy plain seemed to stretch on forever. The night sky filled the heavens, and only the oddly bright stars were seen above. There were not cities, planes, cars or any sign of civilization.   
The dragon started up at the stars, "This place….My birth….All happened in the dementia rifts of time. This is not the digital world, nor is it your world. It is a combination of the two, due to my intervention in your world. The space time vortex, can't exist with this hybrid world. To fully repair the damage, this time slot, will have to be integrated with the rest of time."  
Kari shook her head, "Im sorry….I didn't understand half of what you just said…."  
The dragon chucked, "In simple terms…..I wont be able to come back….After what I am planning to do…."  
Kari shook her head, "Not come back!? What do you mean, and…..you have to be kidding!"  
The dragon spread his arms, dropping his face towards the ground. "I will cast out the dragons…..By doing this, the hybrid world will be absorbed, and the dragons will never be able to enter the digital world, or the world that you know of…..ever again!"   
Kari walked up to the dragon, he hugged him. "You would do that for us? You would cut off your only chance of ever coming back?"  
The dragon gently pushed her away, "It's not a matter of choice….It is what must be done…."  
The dragon took a step back, "Now go…."  
Kari cried, and yelled out to the dragon, "No Fon Lu! We need you……I need you!"  
The dragon's eyes shone with white power…As two angelic wings spread from his back, shining brightly in the night.  
"Go Kari…….I am….Free."  
The light over powered Kari, and she found herself sitting back on the cold, dark city of Kyoto.  
She looked up towards the heavens, tears streaming down her face….Far off in the distance, an star glowed brighter than the others, then dissapered from the heavens in a spectular flash of rainbow colored light.  
She smiled, and noticed something in the palm of her hand, looking downwards, she saw a bright, white feather……  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END  



	14. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
  
The dust finally settled….All was calm. The swirling energies became one with the void of space. Leaving nothing left of the once-god, Fon Lu. The gateway between the human world, and the digital world was gone. The dragons were now excised from the two worlds.   
Kari and the rest of the digidestoned, stood alone….Looking over the now-bustling city of Kyoto. The damage from the god's battle was being slowly erased from everyone's memory. Slowly….It would be gone from theirs as well.   
She looked down at her now, inactive D3. Nothing…..It was completely shut down. The digimon too, were effected by the full effect of Fon Lu's power. The digi-evolving was no more….The Dragon's powers, had isolated everyone at the rookie level.  
Now, with the digital world crippled, and the digidestoned no longer needed. It was only a matter of time, before the darkness gathered their forces, and struck out against the digtal world, one last and final time.  



End file.
